lost
by Lilli89
Summary: Alternative Handlung zu "End of tour"


Alternative Handlung zu „End of Tour"

Disclaimer:  
Ich möchte betonen, dass das Geschriebene lediglich meiner persönlichen Fantasie entspricht. Ich habe keine Rechte an den Hauptfiguren.

Das bisherige Geschehen

Emily Yokas wird vom Anführer einer okkulten Glaubensgemeinschaft überwältigt, als sie sich allein im gemeinsamen Appartement der Mutter befindet. Da Bosco das Gespräch mit Faith suchen möchte klopft er an ihre Tür, wo er zur eigenen Überraschung einem verstörten Teenager begegnet. Da er sich das merkwürdige Verhalten nicht erklären kann, betritt er das Appartement. Nach kurzer Bewusstlosigkeit durch das Niederschlagen des Sektenführers gelingt es ihm Damien und die gesamte Gruppe mit seiner Waffe zu überwältigen und Verstärkung anzufordern. Wie das Gespräch zwischen Bosco und Emily bis zum Eintreffen von Faith Yokas verläuft und was es mit der geheimen Glaubensgemeinschaft auf sich hat, erfahrt ihr in diesem one shot…

-Emily's POV-

Meinem verzweifelten Angstschrei folgte ein Schuss, der meinen Gegner Zusammenbrechen und neben mich auf die Couch fallen ließ. Apathisch begann ich zu kreischen, als Dantes lebloser Körper auf mich glitt und das Messer, mit dem er mich Sekunden zuvor erstechen wollte, auf die Erde fiel. Ich spürte erneut, wie die Todesangst in mir aufkam, weil ich nicht einordnen konnte, wer die alles entscheidende Kugel abgefeuert hatte. Würde ich sterben? Würde mich der Schütze ebenfalls erschießen?  
Panisch versteckte ich das Gesicht in den Händen. Ich wollte nicht sehen, wie die Munition in meinen Körper trat.  
Erst eine mir vertraute Stimme, ließ mich aus meiner Starre erwachen.  
Offenbar hatte er das Bewusstsein gewonnen und es war ihm gelungen mit seiner Waffe einen Schuss abzufeuern.

„ NYPD! Hände hoch. Mit den Augen zur Wand", hörte ich Bosco brüllen und realisierte nur langsam, dass er Damiens Freunde meinte. All jene, die mir die letzten Stunden zur wahren Hölle auf Erde gemacht hatten, weil sie mir zu Hause aufgelauert waren und rechen wollten, dass ich den Eintritt in ihre Clique abgelehnt hatte.  
Entsetzt starrte ich auf den offenbar toten Sektenführer, der mir in den letzten Stunden sein wahres Ich offenbart hatte. Aus seinem Kopf floss Blut, das die weiße Couch in eine rote Farbe tränkte. Sein Anblick ließ mich am gesamten Körper zittern. Meine Beine fühlten sich an, als ob ein fortbewegen kaum möglich wäre.

„ Emily! Emily, komm her."

Wie aus weiter Entfernung drang Boscos Stimme zu mir hervor.  
Noch immer konnte ich mich kaum rühren. Aus verschwommenen Augen beobachtete ich, wie er seine Waffe weiterhin auf Damiens verschreckte Freunde richtete.

„ Niemand rührt sich von der Stelle", schrie er die schwarz gekleideten Teenager an.  
Offenbar schien Bosco realisiert zu haben, dass ich kaum laufen konnte.  
Ganz langsam näherte er sich dem Sofa an, griff etwas unsanft nach meiner Hand und stützte mich beim Gehen, während er sich mit mir in Richtung Tür bewegte.

„ Emily, gib mir euer Telefon."

Mit zitternden Händen suchte ich die kleine Kommode nach der Basisstation ab. Vor lauter Anspannung fiel mir Mum's Blumenvase hinunter. Aber letztendlich gelang es mir doch ihm das weiße Gerät zu reichen.

„ Jedem der sich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegt passiert das Gleiche, wie ihm. Habt ihr das kapiert?", deutete der Kollege meiner Mutter auf die leblose Gestalt, die er zuvor erschossen hatte.  
Mit raschen Handbewegungen wählte Bosco die Nummer seiner Wache.

„ Officer Boscorelli für 5-5 David. Geiselnahme mit Verletzten. Ich fordere Verstärkung an. Polizei und ein Krankenwagen zur Dakota Avenue 57. Ende."  
Dann fiel sein Augenmerk auf mich.

„ Emily, du bleibst hinter mir. Und geh von der Tür weg. Hast du das verstanden?"

Flehend sah ich ihn an.  
Unter keinen Umständen wollte ich auch nur eine Minute länger in diesem Raum bleiben.

„ Ich will raus hier. Bosco, bitte."  
Er schüttelte resignierend mit dem Kopf, trat näher zu mir heran.

„ Das geht nicht. Wenn du jetzt gehst, dann…."  
In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ungefähr sechs bewaffnete Polizisten stürmten in den Raum.

„ Genau deshalb", gab er mir zu verstehen, senkte seinen Revolver und sandte seinen Kollegen vielsagende Blicke entgegen, bevor er mir den Arm um die Schultern legte und mich auf dem Weg nach draußen stützte…

_

„ Emily, bist du okay?"  
Wie in einem tranceähnlichen Zustand drang Boscos Stimme zu mir hervor und ich spürte wie er sich neben mich aufs Bett setzte, weil die Matratze an der betreffenden Stelle nachzugeben schien.  
Behutsam strich er mir über den Rücken, reichte mir anschließend ein Glas Wasser entgegen.

„ Hier trink das", schlug er mir vor, weshalb ich das Gefäß mit zitternden Händen entgegen nahm und nur einige Schlucke zu Stande brachte, weil ich das Behältnis kaum halten konnte.

„ Ich will zu meiner Mum", flüsterte ich wie ein Kleinkind und sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Mit ernster Mimik reflektierte er meinen traurigen Blick, nickte dann verstehend.

„ Ich weiß, ich habe meinen Kollegen bereits Bescheid gegeben, damit sie deine Mutter schnellstmöglich hier her schicken, wenn sie sie erreichen."  
Ich wusste, dass er mich durch diese Aussage beruhigen wollte, aber mich selbst besänftigte dies keineswegs.  
Meine Mum hätte bereits vor über fünf Stunden nach Hause kommen sollte. Normalerweise war sie zuverlässig und hielt sich an ihr Wort.  
Aus Sorge und Verzweiflung über die vorherigen Ereignisse begann ich von neuem zu weinen, was Bosco mit unbeholfener Mimik reflektierte.

„ Hey, Emmi. Schon gut", wisperte er leise und legte mir den Arm um die Schultern, um mich mit dieser Geste besser beruhigen zu können.  
Eigentlich war es mir peinlich, dass er mich in dieser Verfassung sah. Aber es ging mir derart schlecht, dass mir diese Tatsache vollkommen gleichgültig schien.  
Zumal mich Bosco hatte aufwachsen sehen. Er selbst kannte mich von klein auf und hatte oftmals auf mich und meinen Bruder aufgepasst, wenn es zu Konflikten zwischen meinen Eltern gekommen war.

„ Sie wird sicher bald hier sein."  
Müde lehnte ich mich an seine Schulter, schloss kurzzeitig die Augen.

„ Sag mal, seit wann hast du denn Kontakt zu diesen Vampirgestalten?"  
Seine Frage schien mich etwas gesetzter werden zu lassen.  
Schniefend holte ich ein Taschentuch aus meinem Nachtschrank, putzte mir die Nase.

„ Seit drei Tagen. Ich habe Damien in einer Bar getroffen. Er sagte, sein Name wäre David. Er war unglaublich nett und heute Nachmittag wollte er mir seine Freunde vorstellen. Plötzlich standen dort fünf total schwarz gekleidete Kreaturen und er selbst sah vollkommen anders aus. Er wollte mich zu einer dieser Messen einladen, die er mit seiner Gruppe zelebriert. Mir was das aber alles zu albern. Die haben diese ganze Zeremonie tot ernst genommen und sich aufgeführt wie Vampire. Mir war das zu kindisch, also bin ich mit dem Taxi zurück zu unserer Wohnung gefahren. Eigentlich wollte ich mich schlafen legen. Aber plötzlich stand er mitten in meinem Zimmer. Mit diesem Messer in der Hand und seinen anderen Freunden. Sie wollten mich opfern", wimmerte ich leise und spürte schon wieder, wie die Panik in mir hoch kam.  
Bosco seufzte vor Entsetzen und verstärkte seinen beschützenden Griff.

„ Ich habe meine Mum belogen. Ich hatte ihr versprochen, dass ich mich nicht auf diesen Damien einlasse, als sie erfahren hat, dass ich mich mit ihm unterhalten habe."

Bosco schwieg. Aber anhand seiner Mimik konnte ich erkennen, dass er die Situation nun wohl besser verstand und mein Verhalten als äußerst fragwürdig empfand, weil er mich auf einer derart vorwurfsvolle Art und Weise anblickte, die ich bisher kaum von ihm gewohnt war.  
Da er aber ein sehr feines Gespür besaß und offenbar merkte, dass zusätzliche Vorhaltungen die Situation nur noch schwerer machten, gab er lediglich einen kurzen Kommentar von sich.

„ Das hätte böse ins Auge gehen können. Denk mal darüber nach, was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht bei euch geklingelt hätte."  
Weitere Ausführungen ersparte er mir. Obwohl es dazu ohnehin nicht gekommen wäre, da sein Kollege Sully den Kopf in den Raum steckte.

„ Bosco, kann ich dich kurz mal unter vier Augen sprechen?"  
Er nahm die Hand von meiner Schulter, bewegte sich dann mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm. Officer Sulivan wirkte ernst. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Das konnte ich anhand seiner Mimik mehr als deutlich ablesen.  
Und auch Bosco schaute zunehmend nachdenklicher in meine Richtung, nachdem die Männer das leise Gespräch beendet hatten.

„ Em? Ich muss dir etwas sagen."

Sein Kollege verschwand aus dem Raum, während Bosco vor mir Inne hielt.

„ Deine Mum ist in eine Geiselnahme hinein geraten."

„ Sie ist was?!"

Vor Entsetzen hielt ich mir die Hand vor den Mund. Aber Bosco beschwichtigte mich mit einer raschen Handbewegung.

„Keine Angst. Der Täter hat mittlerweile aufgegeben. Swersky spricht gerade auf der Wache mit ihr und teilt ihr mit, dass du hier bist."

„ Oh mein Gott."

Für einen Moment verlor ich den Halt, weil mir schwindlig wurde. Nur in letzter Minute hatte mich Bosco am Fallen gehindert.

„ Emily!", rief er meinen Namen und hielt mich an den Schultern fest, weil er bemerkte, dass sich mein Zustand zunehmend verschlechterte.

„ Komm, ich bringe dich erst einmal nach draußen zum nächsten Krankenwagen", hörte ich ihn aus weiter Entfernung sagen und lehnte mich hilflos an die Wand.

_

Während Bosco seine Kollegen über den Stand der Ermittlungen informierte, wurden meine Wunden am Gesicht von Sanitätern verarztet.

„ Da hast du aber extremes Glück gehabt. Das sind nur ein paar Schürfwunden", klärte mich der junge Mann, der sich bei mir als Carlos vorgestellt hatte auf, während er meine Lippen mit einem Spray desinfizierte.

„ Ruh dich heute am besten noch ein wenig aus", wies er mich an und hatte seine Arbeit noch nicht beendet, als ich eine mir bekannte Person wild gestikulieren sah.

„ Emily?... Bosco! Wo ist Emily!"  
Abrupt stand ich auf, ignorierte die Rufe des Sanitäters und bahnte mir einen Weg durch die Menge aus Polizisten und Rettungskräften.

„ Mom!", schrie ich aus Leibeskräften nach meiner Mutter, die nun hektisch angelaufen kam und verzweifelt nach mir Ausschau hielt.  
Aufgeregt rannten wir einander die letzten Meter entgegen, bevor ich ihr bitterlich schluchzend in die Arme fiel.

„ Er hatte ein Messer und wollte mich erstechen…"  
Ich war noch immer furchtbar aufgeregt, während sie mir besorgt in die Augen sah, mir anschließend beruhigend zunickte.  
Mittlerweile trat auch Bosco näher an die Szene heran.

„ Okay, okay, okay", redete meine Mom auf mich ein, weil ich kaum noch normal atmen konnte und sie nicht verstand, was es mit meinen Worten auf sich hatte.

„ Wen meinst du, Emily?", wollte sie wissen. Doch an meiner Stelle antwortete Bosco.

„ Es war dieser verrückte Vampir. Wie war sein Name?", richtete er sich nun an mich und ich versuche mich innerlich zur Ruhe zu mahnen.

„ Er sagte, er heißt David."

„ Wie bitte? Er ist hier her gekommen?"  
Ich nickte, strich mir mit der Hand eine Strähne hinters Ohr, weil der Wind meine Haare in sämtliche Richtungen verwehte.

„ Alle dachten, sein Name wäre Damien", sprach ich mit zitternder Stimme, weshalb meine Mutter zunehmend entsetzt reagierte.

„ Damien, dieser Typ, den du gestern zum ersten Mal getroffen hast?"  
In diesem Moment sorgte Bosco erneut für Aufschluss.

„ Getroffen hattest. Ich war eigentlich hier, um mit dir zu reden, Faith. Aber Dante ist jetzt Geschichte."

In diesem Augenblick ergriff mich das schlechte Gewissen erneut.

„ Es tut mir so leid, Mum. Ich habe gelogen."

Aber meine Mutter sah mich mit Tränen in den Augen an, nickte dann mehrfach.

„ Es ist okay. Es ist okay, Emily."

Hilflos versteckte ich meinen Kopf an ihrer Jacke und realisierte erstmals, wie viel Glück dazu gehörte, dass ich noch am Leben war…


End file.
